


What Could Have Been

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Days of flirting lead to the start of something. But is it over before it even begins





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Gabriel i have a complete inability to believe he's actually dead or to leave things alone. I'd say i was sorry for this but I'd be lying.

As we got off the bus Sam came over to me. “You go through first to keep people moving so we don't end up with a bottle neck.’

I nodded at him and headed off, trying to be alert for an attack. I was about halfway to the rift when a hand closed on my arm and dragged me behind a tree. I lashed out with the angel blade that was in my free hand only find my arm stopped in mid swing. I half turned too find myself looking into Gabe's mischief filled amber eyes. 

“Gabriel, you idiot,” I hissed. “I could have killed you!”

He looked at me with that stupidly adorable smile that made my knees a little weak, not that I'd ever admit that to him, and says, “Even in the shape I'm in that blade couldn't do more than hurt me, cupcake.”

I glared at him as I tried pull my arm out of his grasp, but he kept a firm hold on me. After a couple of minutes of tugging I gave up and sighed, “I need to go, Gabe, Sam has something he wants me to do.”

His smile faded just a little as he nodded, “I know, I asked him to get you out of here.”

I searched his now serious amber eyes, “Why would you do that?”

“I have to stay until the end,” he said softly loosening his grip. “And i wouldn't be able to concentrate on my job without knowing you were safe.”

I felt my jaw drop as I tried to wrap my mind around what I was hearing. Sure, Gabe had flirted shamelessly with me since his return to the bunker, but I hadn't taken it seriously. After all, he was an archangel and i was just a hunter, a good one but nothing special. Then memories of little thing began popping up; a bag of my favorite candy that turned up in my room at the end of a bad day, a couple of nights when he'd kept me company when my nightmares wouldn't let me sleep and the times when I'd caught his eyes sliding away as I looked at him. An unbelievable thought grew to fill my brain until Gabe's low chuckle pulled me out of my head.

“I can almost see the wheels turning in there,” he said cupping my chin in his free hand. “And here I thought I was being obvious.”

His eyes never left mine as our lips meet in a surprisingly gentle kiss. His lips were warm, soft and firm against mine and tasted faintly of chocolate and cotton candy. He released my arm and wrapped his around me pulling me close. Instead of making my escape in those seconds I was free my arms went around his neck, the fingers of one had threading through his hair. My need to breathe was getting the critical point when someone cleared their throat. Gabe pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine as I took a deep breath.

“We'll finish this at home,” he whispered with a promise his voice. I gave a barely noticeable nod, took another deep breath and turned to find Dean standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

“You need to go now, Y/N,” was all he said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and continued to the rift. I turned and gave Gabriel a smile and a wave that he returned before I stepped through and stumbled into the library of the bunker. 

“About bloody time,” I heard Rowena say as I shook my head to clear it. 

“Good to see you too, Ro,” I grinned at her as people started pouring through the rift.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. I remember seeing Bobby, Charlie, Ketch and Mary come through and Castiel giving me a quick hug as he went by, but I didn't see the face i was looking for. Finally, just as the rift was closing, Dean came through with Sam just a few seconds behind him. I watched the rift smaller, fighting the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach and my rising panic. I ran towards the rift only to be stopped by a strong arm that grabbed me around my waist. I struggled against it swearing and screaming Gabe's name until the rift vanished. I stopped struggling and stared at the empty space with tears running down my face as the arm released me. With nothing supporting my weight my knees buckled and I sank to the floor.

I don't know how long I knelt there before a hand on my shoulder made me aware of my surroundings again. I turned my head to find Dean watching me with a concerned eyes. I tried to speak but couldn't seem to form the words I needed. Either my eyes were asking the questions or Dean just knew what I needed hear.

“Michael showed up at the last minute,” he said just loudly enough for me to hear him. “He took Lucifer out so Gabe went after him alone. Michael stabbed… I'm so sorry, Y/N.”

It took a minute for his words to sink, but when they did all my pain turned to anger and I lashed out at Dean. “Sorry? He gave his life for your and you left him behind and that's all you have to say?”

I stood up and tried to walk away but he stepped in front of me. “Y/N, we couldn't…”

I pushed him aside, growling, “Leave me there hell alone, Winchester.”

I shoved my way through the crowd, not wanting to be part of the party that was starting. I heard Sam can my name but ignored him, almost running to my room. Once I got there I slammed and locked the door behind me before throwing myself onto the bed, sobbing into a pillow for what might have been.

When I had no more tears to cry, I and stared at the ceiling trying to make my mind a blank. Refusing to cooperate my brain conjured images of Gabe including the last smile he'd given me. Finally, I gave up and grabbed my stuff to go try to shower him out of my mind. When I came back there was a small white box sitting on a piece of paper in the middle of my bed. The paper was a note from Rowena saying that Gabriel had left the box with her to give to me if he didn't make it back. I felt a slight shock as I picked up the box and opened it with shaking hands. Inside was a teardrop shaped amber set in silver on a delicate silver chain. I lifted it out of the box by the chain and held it towards the light, admiring the clarity of the stone before I put it on. 

The pendant sat against my skin just above the neckline of the tank top I was wearing. As the Stone warmed against my skin I thought I saw a flash of blue light inside it. I lifted the pendant away from my skin holding it up to the light again. And when I looked up, Gabe was standing in front of me. When I dropped the pendant to reach for him he vanished. Slowly, I put one finger back on the amber and he reappeared.

For a few seconds the image didn't move, then it smiled and began to speak, “Hey, kiddo your seeing this means that you got my gift from Rowena. I wanted to give this to you myself but something went sideways and I didn't make it back.”

A lump formed in my throat as the image continued. “This is why I sent Cassie away while I was drawing my grace for the spell. I put a bit of it inside the stone, a special gift for a special lady. And as long as you're wearing it I'll be able to find you anywhere. Don't ever doubt I'll find my way back, we have a conversation to finish.”

With a smirk and a wink the image faded out, leaving me feeling oddly comforted. I climbed into bed and turned off the light, Letting the noise from the distant party lull me to sleep. Just as I was drifting off, I caught the scent of chocolate and cotton candy and heard the flutter of wings


End file.
